Un futuro incierto
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: El mundo de Sonic se extinguió hace cinco mil años, y luego de una ibernación la forma de vida definitiva, Shadow Robotnik, regresa a la actividad. Blaze realmente curiosa por saber que paso en ese tiempo, interroga a Shadow, más no le saca nada en claro. Un nuevo enemigo se acerca, y solo Shadow puede detenerlo. (Shadaze unilateral al principio, y luego Shadow le corresponde)
1. Despertar...

Capítulo 1. "Despertar"

En el interior de un laboratorio desconocido, varias maquinas atendían a un poderoso ser, que se encontraba en el interior de un tubo de metal con un extraño líquido verde. Las maquinas sin descanso vigilan al ser, su pulso normal y perfecto, la regeneración completa de sus tejidos, aun en estado de hibernación, es asombrosa.

No había nunca ni un solo desperfecto en el estado del ser, aun que organico no había falla alguna, ni aun el paso del tiempo le parecía afectar en todos estos siglos que ha permanecido en hibernación, las maquinas siguen con su trabajo dando simple mantenimiento al tanque de hibernación, y según sus calculos, ya han pasado cerca de 5000 años desde que despertó por última vez.

El nombre del ser es Shadow el erizo, pero antes de entrar al tanque se cambio el nombre a Robotnik, en honor a su creador y a una amiga suya.

Las maquinas dentró del laboratorio subterráneo, estaban de cierto modo asombradas con Shadow, cinco mil años y ni eso le ha afectado, ¿de verdad es organico?

El análisis rutinario indica que sí, se trata de un ser organico, pero, ninguno del que se tenga registro. De verdad que Shadow es la forma de vida definitiva, y no existe forma de destruirlo o de lastimarlo, este es un hecho corroborado infinidad de veces por el análisis incesante de su cuerpo.

Para las maquinas y la computadora maestra, Shadow es un ser perfecto sin paralelo en el mundo.

A la tenue luz verde del laboratorio, iluminado solo por el resplandor del interior del tanque, algunas de las maquinas siguen registrando el sueño de Shadow que sigue sin despertar, un día despertará y volverá a caminar por la tierra.

Solo que la tierra por dónde camine, ya no será nunca la misma que conoció...

Mientras en otra parte...

En un palacio en lo profundo de una jungla, una princesa estaba ocupada puliendo las esmeraldas sol, la herencia del experimento que accidentalmente creo al terrible Iblis y a su corrupta inteligencia Mephiles el obscuro, y ella suspiraba con pesar.

El portal dimensional-temporal que antes conducía al mundo y tiempo de Sonic, dejo de funcionar repentinamente, y esto tiene muy preocupada a Blaze, y mientras ella atendía las esmeraldas sol, su amigo Silver el erizo, esta buscando alguna información útil para saber por que ya no pueden visitar a Sonic y a sus amigos.

Blaze suspiro y en ese momento, alguién toca en la puerta de su habitación. Blaze se voltea y pregunta. -¿Quién es? Pregunta Blaze medio curiosa, y del otro lado suena la voz de Silver. -Soy yo Blaze, Silver, y traígo noticias del portal, y del mundo de Sonic. Dijo Silver medio serio, era muy raro escucharlo hablar con seriedad, por lo general él casi siempre es muy relajado casi como Sonic.

Blaze asintió y contesta. -Muy bien, puedes pasar. Dijo Blaze y la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un muy sombrió Silver, que se acercó con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. -Blaze me temo que tendremos que olvidarnos de Sonic y sus amigos. Dijo Silver muy serio, y Blaze se sorprende y deja las esmeraldas sol en la mesa, y se levanta. -¿A qué te refieres Silver? Pregunta Blaze y sintió ese mal presentimiento de nuevo. Silver se acercó y le entrego unos papeles. -Nos hemos alejado demasiado del tiempo y de la epoca de Sonic, no solo por unos años si no por varios milenios, Blaze los archivos indican que han pasado por lo menos cinco mil años desde que la epoca de Sonic se extinguió. Dijo Silver muy serio, y Blaze reviso los papeles rápido y vio que eran registros de expediciones arqueológicas recientes, de una civilización antiquísima que se extinguió hace cinco mil años, por causas desconocidas.

Blaze palideció, la barrera del tiempo ya no puede ser traspasada, ni con la mejor y más avanzada maquina del tiempo, por que ya están demasiado lejos un tiempo del otro. La barrera tiempo dimensional que antes estaba abierta, ahora se ha cerrado por completo y de golpe.

-Eso significa, ¿que todos nuestros amigos ya están muertos? Pregunta Blaze de pronto sintiendo como si una parte de ella se hizo pedazos, por las inexorables cuchillas del tiempo, ahora estaba más sola que nunca, y Silver asintió muy apenado. -Lo lamento mucho, pero creo que si, todos nuestros amigos ahora están muertos. Dijo Silver con un nudo en la garganta, y Blaze se cae en una silla, y se lleva una mano a la frente.

Al final, aun que prometió ayudar a Sonic a derrotar a Eggman, no pudo hacer nada ni siquiera desocuparse el tiempo suficiente para brindarle su apoyo.

Blaze sintió que una cortina negra cubría ahora los recuerdos de Sonic y sus amigos, y justo cuando sentía hundirse en la desesperación, un mensajero entrá de pronto. -Princesa, lamento interrumpir, pero, se ha descubierto un laboratorio secreto, en asombroso estado de conservación, y parece que data del tiempo del héroe Sonic. Dijo el mensajero, y Blaze se levanta sorprendida, y Silver se voltea impresionado. -¡¿Cómo?! ¿Del tiempo de Sonic? ¿Qué más han descubierto? Pregunta Blaze curiosa, y el mensajero saca de una caja de plomo reforzada, y de su interior una piedra que de inmediato capto la atención de Blaze.

-Hemos descubierto también, una serie de piedras extrañas y que irradian una poderosa energía. Princesa no se sorprenda, pero, parece que son las mismísimas esmeraldas caos de la leyenda. Dijo el mensajero mostrando la esmeralda caos verde, y Blaze sintió un irrefrenable deseo de tomar la esmeralda, e ir a ese laboratorio recien descubierto.

-Debo ir de inmediato a ese laboratorio, tengo que comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que esta pasando ahí. Dijo Blaze y de inmediato preparo todo para ir al laboratorio misterioso, y Silver estaba tan sorprendido como Blaze por este descubrimiento.

Horas más tarde...

Blaze y Silver, en compañia de unos guardias reales y científicos, entrán a una cueva excavada de forma artificial por maquinas, que datan de hace cinco mil años.

Blaze ve a los arqueológos, muy ocupados archivando toda la información, y delante de ellos el jefe de la expedición. -Es un verdadero honor su alteza, nosotros desde que descubrimos la cueva hemos estado ocupados decifrando su tecnología. Dijo el jefe de la expedición, un lince de muchos años y que tenía un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, y Blaze asintió. -Por supesto, recibí el mensaje de que han descubierto dentró del laboratorio, las legendarias esmeraldas caos. Tengo curiosidad por saber, ¿qué más han descubierto? Pregunta Blaze muy interesada, y el hombre se alegra mucho de recibir la atención de la princesa, y se voltea. -Por aquí su alteza, la mayor de todas las sorpresas le espera aquí. Dijo el arqueológo en un tono misterioso, y Silver no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero Blaze lo sigue al interior del laboratorio.

-Exactamente hace cinco horas, descubrimos este pasadizo, y una puerta reforzada por MegaCrisol, indestructible para nuestras pobres herramientas, pero alguién dio con el codigo que abre la puerta. Dijo el hombre dando una explicación mientras caminan por un pasillo lleno de maquinas, y Blaze asintió y comenta. -Ya veo, la cueva y el complejo del laboratorio aun no son totalmente explorados. Dijo Blaze entendiéndo que no saben ni que tanto se extiende el laboratorio realmente, y el arqueológo se voltea y asiente. -Así es, pero, la parte más importante, dónde encontramos las esmeraldas era justo en esa habitación cerrada. Ahora, su alteza por favor no se sorprenda mucho, han pasado cinco mil años, pero, "él" sigue vivo, ya lo confirmamos por las lecturas de las computadoras. Dijo el arqueológo mucho más misterioso que antes, y Blaze sintió una parte de ella brincar.

¿Por qué de pronto Blaze tiene este extraño presentimiento?

¿A quién se refiere con "él"?

El arqueológo luego de sus enigmaticas palabras, abre una inmensa puerta de metal reforzado con MegaCrisol, y una rara radiación verde se filtraba por la abertura, y Blaze con paso firme entrá seguida de Silver y el resto de la comitiva.

Blaze estaba preparada para ver algo asombroso, pero jamás se imagino ver algo tan sorprendente, la habitación estaba dominada por una maquina inmensa, un capullo de vida, y en su interior la única persona que podía sobrevivir cinco mil años, y que podía explicar lo que paso en el tiempo de Sonic.

Ahora todo estaba claro, Blaze estaba parada frente al único sobreviviente de esa epoca.

-Su alteza, le presento al inmortal llamado la forma de vida definitiva, Shadow el erizo. Dijo el jefe de los arqueológos, y Blaze se quedó totalmente impactada, nunca imagino que Shadow siga vivo, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, esto no podía ser de otra forma ya que él es inmortal y no solo de larga vida, como otros supuestos inmortales solo resultan tener largas vidas.

Blaze se voltea y con impaciencia lanza una pregunta. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Despiértenlo de una vez! Tengo muchas preguntas para él. Dijo Blaze dando la orden de despertarlo, y los científicos se miraron entre ellos, medio confundidos y preocupados, y uno de ellos dio un paso adelante. -Lo sentimos mucho princesa, pero, no sabemos como sacarlo ni como despertarlo, aun no entendemos a la perfección como funciona esta tecnología. Puede que tome semanas o meses, tal vez hasta años antes de poder despertarlo. Dijo el científico muy apenado por que son incapaces de despertar a Shadow o hacer funcionar la maquina.

Blaze se lleva una mano a la cara con exasperación. -Oh por el amor de Dios, yo lo haré, por que ustedes son unos inútiles. Dijo Blaze muy molesta con sus científicos, y se acerca a la consola principal, gracias a dios Tails le había enseñado como funciona la tecnología de su tiempo, y con la grandiosa memoria de Blaze que no pierde detalle, puso los comandos apropiados, y los científicos se sorprenden de ver los conocimientos y habilidad de Blaze.

La maquina responde perfectamente, y un momento después, el líquido verde es drenado, y la compuerta se abre, y Shadow sin ninguna restricción se cae adelante. -¡Shadow! Exclama Blaze y de inmediato se pone frente a él, y lo atrapa en sus brazos, y ella se arrodilla con Shadow en sus brazos.

Silver en ese momento, nota una mirada diferente y especial en Blaze, y se molesta mucho. Blaze acaricia suavemente la frente de Shadow, y luego susurra muy quedó. -Shadow, despierta por favor, escucha mi voz Shadow, y regresa de las tinieblas del sueño eterno. Dijo Blaze muy emotiva, mientras acaricia a Shadow con mucho cariño, y Silver que vio esto, apretó sus manos enguantadas en puños con ira, él sintió muchos celos de pronto.

Shadow, lentamente abre sus ojos, y Blaze sonrió al verlo bien, al ver a su alrededor, Shadow estaba seguro de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Blaze ayuda a Shadow a ponerse de pie, y él se le queda viendo de una manera un poco curiosa, y Blaze le sonrie a Shadow de forma especial. -¿Blaze? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿estas... viva? Dijo Shadow sumamente sorprendido, y Blaze se le queda mirando un rato. -Claro que estoy viva Shadow, espera, ¿conociste a la Blaze de otra línea temporal? Pregunta Blaze ya que ella sospechaba que sí, solo de esa forma se explica que él se sorprenda de verla, y Shadow sin responder se levanta.

-Me voy, tengo un asunto que resolver. Dijo Shadow en su voz calmada y sin emoción, y Silver se molesta de ver su actitud, pero Blaze se acerca y sonrie.

-Muy bien, con gusto te puedo mostrar este mundo, y el palacio también. Dijo Blaze con toda la intención de acompañar a Shadow, y él se voltea y ya iba a decirle que no se molestara, pero al verla no pudo negarse, y solo asintió sin delatar otra emoción.

Blaze le ordena a sus científicos y arqueológos, que sigán investigando y recabando información del pasado, tal vez de ese modo se descubra que fue lo que paso en el mundo de Sonic.

Luego de eso Blaze se voltea y con su escolta siguiéndola, ella acompaña a Shadow para mostrarle este mundo, y por alguna razón Shadow estaba muy callado, más de lo que él es habitualmente, y Blaze aun que no lo demostraba, en realidad estaba encantada de que Shadow ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Un cálido sentimiento hizo que Blaze, desvíara la mirada de Shadow, mientras los acompaña una escolta del palacio real. Silver estaba muy molesto, por que parece que Blaze esta interesada en Shadow, y eso el erizo plateado no puede entenderlo, ni aceptarlo.

Shadow al salir vio el mundo que le esperaba, y en su interior solo podía recordar aquella horrible tragedía...

_"Solo espero poder hacer las cosas bien, esta vez..."_

Pensó Shadow, mientras era escoltado al palacio, por Blaze y sus guardias...

Continuará...


	2. Secretos

Capítulo 2. "Secretos"

En alguna parte del mundo, un ser terrible y monstruoso despierta, lentamente este monstruo levanta su inteligencia, y la manda a que recabe información para él.

La astuta inteligencia, se retira, y sonrie con satisfacción, por que sabe que ese ser orgánico perfecto ya debe de estar despierto. Lo que es perfecto para él, ya que de ese modo podrá repetir lo que paso hace cinco mil años, y eso es una inmensa satisfacción para él. Este astuto y malvado ser, es Mephiles el obscuro, pero lo que ni él sabe es que hasta él es solo el mero peón de un ser mucho más poderoso.

Mephiles en su ignorancia de este hecho, sigue su curso, buscando información de Shadow, y de los habitantes de este mundo.

Mientras en el palacio Soleana...

La guardia real se hace a un lado, y permiten que su princesa entré al salón del trono, y ella con gracia se da la vuelta, y le manda una mirada especial a Shadow, su invitado en esta importante reunión. -Me alegro mucho de verte con bien Shadow, espero que encuentres comódo mi palacio, y que puedas quedarte un tiempo, antes de ir a resolver ese asunto que dijiste antes. Dijo Blaze muy sonriente, y Shadow asintió. -No hay problema princesa, me puedo quedar un tiempo, agradezco su graciosa invitación, y su hospitalidad. Dijo Shadow muy formal, y Blaze al verlo tan caballeroso se ruboriza sin querer, y Silver al lado de Blaze como su guardaespaldas se molesta de ver esta reación en ella.

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho, por favor permite que mis sirvientas te lleven a una habitación para invitados, y espero que te unas a nosotros en la cena. Será un honor compartir la cena contigo, Shadow. Dijo Blaze muy formal pero definitivamente más cálida, y hasta más cariñosa de lo permitido con Shadow, y él asiente y se retira siguiéndo a las sirvientas que le mostraban el camino muy obsequiosas, y Blaze se sienta en el trono, y Silver se acerca para hablar con ella de ciertos asuntos incomodos. -Blaze, no me parece muy buena idea esto de dejar a Shadow libre, y que ande por ahí sin vigilancia, y esto de verlo en la cena es un poco medio melodramatico. Solo hay que sacarle la información de que paso en el tiempo de Sonic, y luego lo hechamos del palacio. Dijo Silver muy apurado por hechar a Shadow a la calle, y que todo vuelva a estar normal según él, entre él y Blaze.

Pero, Blaze sentada cruzada de piernas, tomando una copa de vino, sonrió y realmente entretenida dijo. -Mi querido Silver, ¿olvidas que de no ser por Shadow, nunca podríamos haber derrotado a Iblis? Shadow fue instrumental en esa batalla, de no ser por él, ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí. ¿Recuerdas que estabas trabado por Iblis y que Mephiles te tenía de rodillas? En ese momento, de pronto se aparece Shadow y derrota a Mephiles con sus asombrosos poderes, yo si lo recuerdo, la versión oficial dice que quién derroto a Iblis fuiste tú, pero permite que te recuerde, fue Shadow quién lo venció, no tú. Dijo Blaze con media sonrisa, y luego ella se levanta. -Así que mejor cierra la boca, no quiero escuchar nada de que Shadow es peligroso, o que debe de ser vigilado como si se tratará de un enemigo, por que no lo creo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo de ir a cambiar mi ropa, debo de verme presentable para la cena. Dijo Blaze con una sonrisa, y se retira a su habitación, mientras que Silver murmura.

-Precisamente por eso creo que Shadow debe ser vigilado, solo un monstruo peor que Iblis podría derrotarlo en ese momento, y ese monstro abominable es Shadow... Murmuro Silver con toda su desconfianza, y luego él se retira para descansar un rato, y mantener vigilado a Shadow.

Mientras en la habitación de Blaze...

Blaze apenas entró a su habitación, se tira sobre la cama, y suspira con amor por Shadow, ella desde hace ya mucho tiempo se enamoro de Shadow, cuando Sonic en una fiesta los presento, ella se enamoro de forma instantanea, pero en realidad esa no fue la primera vez que lo veía, en la batalla contra Mephiles e Iblis esa si fue la primera vez que lo vio.

En ese momento Blaze lo supo, se había enamorado de Shadow, su fuerza sus poderes, y el gran valor de siempre hacer lo correcto aun que él no sea reconocido. Todo eso dejo una huella profunda e imborrable en ella.

Blaze suspira con amor, no podía por más que ella quería, borrar la imagén de Shadow o su recuerdo. Es imposible que Blaze olvide un acto noble y desinteresado, hecho hacia ella o para su gente, y al derrotar a Iblis, Shadow se volvió un héroe reconocido por toda la gente.

Blaze recostada en su cama, de forma fetal abrazando una almohada, suspira ruborizada y mueve su cola inquieta. -Ay Shadow te amo, tu y yo somos iguales, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar contigo. Yo me he decidido... voy a abrir tu corazón, ya lo veras. Susurra Blaze amorosa, y siente como se vuelve más cariñosa, esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Blaze se mueve y siente este sentimiento, tan grande de amor, además ella siente un valor nuevo por Shadow, por un momento sintió que lo había perdido, pero no, Shadow esta vivo y ella esta decidida a abrir el corazón de él, y conseguir ese amor tan maravilloso que sabe, esta dormido en lo profundo de él.

Otra cosa que tiene preocupada a Blaze, es lo que paso en el tiempo de Sonic, el único que sabe que fue lo que paso, es Shadow. Pero, ¿estará Shadow dispuesto a decirle lo que paso?

Blaze teme que tal vez no quiera decirle nada, pero eso no esta bien, ella necesita saber para poder ayudar a Shadow como ella pueda. Blaze suspira y se queda pensativa, y sabe que puede haber problemas y obstaculos, pero nada de eso le impedira a Blaze demostrarle su amor, por que ella ya esta decidida a permanecer con Shadow para siempre.

Blaze se levanta y se acerca a su armario, al abrirlo vio los vestidos y ropa que tiene, y se cambia para la cena de esta noche, y ella realmente quiere impresionar a Shadow, ya sea con belleza, o sensualidad, o tal vez con seductor atrevimiento, Blaze no se decide cual es el acercamiento correcto para impresionar a Shadow.

Así que decide por el momento, un ligero toque de tímida sensualidad, y un poco de maquillaje para lucir atractiva, después de todo es una princesa y debe guardar las apariencias.

Además Blaze esta segura de que Shadow si tiene algún sentimiento por ella, si no, se hubiera ido cuando ella le ofreció mostrarle el palacio.

Blaze se cambia de ropa, y se prepara para este momento tan importante, ahora es cuando el fuego de su pasión debe de dar sus frutos.

Mientras en la habitación de Shadow...

La luna se alza en el horizonte, y Shadow la ve alzarse desde el balcón del palacio, y se quedó pensando en varias cosas, ahora que esta de forma permanente en el tiempo de Blaze, él no esta totalmente seguro de como actuar.

En ese momento algunos recuerdos llegan a la mente de Shadow, y puede recordar ciertas cosas que pasaron hace mucho, un enemigo terrible, y la tragedia que ocurrió...

Shadow aun en la calma y la paz del palacio de Soleana, no puede estar totalmente tranquilo, todavía hay asuntos sin resolver. En ese momento tocan en la puerta de su habitación. -Señor Shadow, ya esta lista la cena. Dijo una sirvienta del palacio, y Shadow sale de su habitación y sigue a la sirvienta al comedor.

Mientras en el comedor del palacio...

Silver estaba medio preocupado, ya que Blaze se ve muy interesada en Shadow, y eso no le parece bien. Blaze sentada en la mesa con Silver y Shadow, y algunos invitados más disfrutaban de esta comida, y luego de que terminó, Blaze rápido se acercó a Shadow al que saludo, antes de que se retirará a su habitación por la noche. -Shadow, ¿que tal te pareció la comida? ¿Te gusto? Pregunto Blaze muy interesada en conversar un poco con él, y Shadow se voltea y contesta amable. -Le agradezco princesa, la comida fue muy buena, después de tanto tiempo sin comer nada, realmente la disfrute. Dijo Shadow con amabilidad, y Blaze al recibir esta respuesta, de inmediato se ruborizo y sonrió muy contenta.

-Me alegro mucho, espero que puedas quedarte un tiempo más, para recuperarte por completo Shadow. Es verdad, mañana te puedo entregar todas las esmeraldas caos, son tuyas después de todo, eres su guardian ahora. Dijo Blaze con una delicada sonrisa, y mientras veía al piso con timidez, y Shadow asintió. -Me parece bien, yo protegeré las esmeraldas caos, no se preocupe princesa. Dijo Shadow hablando muy formal con ella, y Blaze alza su rostro notando ese detalle, y sonrie. -No tienes que dirigirte a mí tan formal Shadow, puedes llamarme Blaze si quieres, además ya nos conocemos. No es necesario ser tan rígidos. Dijo Blaze que quiere un poco más de cercanía con Shadow, por sus sentimientos tan grandes, y Shadow se le queda mirando un rato con un sentimiento misterioso. -Como diga princesa... es decir, Blaze. Me retiro, buenas noches. Dijo Shadow tropezando con su lengua, nunca antes le había pasado eso, y Blaze se rie de ver eso y de sentir los sentimientos de él, y de escuchar su nombre de sus labios. -Jijijiji, buenas noches Shadow, descansa. Dijo Blaze y los dos se retiran, con Shadow medio molesto consigo mismo por su ligero error, y Blaze pensando en que Shadow es el más genial chico que existe.

En ese momento, quién observo todo fue Silver, medio escondido en una esquina, él lo vio todo y se puso súper celoso y molesto, de ver como Shadow interactua con mucha naturalidad con Blaze, y eso le revienta de coraje.

Ver a Blaze coquetear con Shadow, le enferma no lo soporta, y Silver realmente molesto se retira a su habitación, pensando en una forma de hacer que Blaze se decepcione de Shadow.

Mientras esa noche en otra parte...

En medio del desierto dónde está el laboratorio que los investigadores descubrieron, una figura solitaria se acerca, toda envuelta en una capa y capucha, de color marrón, medio sucia por el polvo y la arena, se mueve esa noche en dirección al laboratorio.

Shadow había estado dormido por cinco mil años, y esa persona sabe perfectamente por qué. Un resplandor azul se veía en el cielo, las estrellas y la luna sobre las dunas, se veían como el paisaje de otro planeta. La figura se movió con sigilo y rápidez, y entró sin ser visto en el laboratorio, al moverse en su interior pudo notar que los científicos han descubierto algunas cosas de interés, pero nada de eso le importaba a esta persona.

La figura como una sombra, se mueve por el pasillo al laboratorio principal, detrás de una imponente puerta de metal reforzado con MegaCrisol, se encuentra el capullo de vida de Shadow.

O se encontraba...

Por que al entrar la persona pudo ver con asombro, que Shadow ya no estaba, y las esmeraldas caos habían sido retiradas de la consola principal.

Esta persona estaba totalmente sorprendida, por fin llego el momento en que Shadow pudo despertar, y se lo perdió...

Esta persona se molesto mucho, y se acerca al capullo de vida, y toca delicadamente la maquina, dónde por los últimos cinco mil años Shadow había dormido en su interior. Una sensación de nostalgia recorrió a esta persona, un sentimiento de ver a Shadow, y de saber si él esta bien, le dominaba.

-Shadow... Susurra esta persona que es una chica, y siente muchos deseos de verlo de nuevo, de pronto la puerta detrás de ella se abre y varios guardias la descubren, y apuntan con sus armas. La chica misteriosa se voltea, y esquiva la ráfaga de balas, con suma facilidad, luego sale corriendo con su velocidad del laboratorio, en dirección al palacio de soleana y su población cercana.

Al siguiente día...

Blaze apenas despertó sintió muchas ganas de ver a Shadow, y pasar el día con él para acompañarlo, y tal vez preguntarle que paso hace cinco mil años, eso pensaba Blaze con mucho gusto, mientras cepilla y arregla su cabello. Luego de terminar con esta tarea, Blaze sale de su habitación y caminaba muy contenta y feliz, cuando un guardia y Silver, se acercan a ella corriendo. -¡Princesa, problemas! ¡En el pueblo se ha aparecido de pronto un asesino, y usa poderes pirokinéticos! Dijo el guardia muy preocupado y alarmado, y Silver asintió. -Hace unas horas, un sujeto misterioso, comenzó un ataque totalmente inesperado, lanza bolas de fuego a los techos de paja de la gente pobre del pueblo. Nadie a podido detenerlo aun. Dijo Silver muy serio, y Blaze se sorprende. -¡¿Qué cosa?! Y ¿dónde esta la capitana Marine? Se supone que ella debería de estar encargada de la seguridad del pueblo. Dijo Blaze muy molesta por esta inesperada interrupción, y Silver muy nervioso contestó con algunas vacilaciones. -Ella, errr... salio de viaje otra vez, en otra aventura. Dijo Silver muy apenado por dar estas noticias, y Blaze se lleva una mano a la frente. -¡¿Otra vez?! Esta ya es la cuarta vez solo este mes, ¿qué no se cansa ni se aburre de lo mismo? Bien, reunan a los soldados, capturen al intruso, pero no lo maten, quiero saber si es un agente contratado por Nega. Dijo Blaze sin olvidar a su enemigo, pero Silver sonrió un poco. -No hay problema, alguién ya fue a detener al intruso. Dijo Silver muy contento por alguna razón.

Blaze se sorprende y pregunta. -¿En serio? Y ¿quién es ese guerrero? Pregunta Blaze muy curiosa, y Silver sonrió. -Shadow Robotnik. Él mismo se ofreció cuando supo del incidente, y fue corriendo al pueblo a enfrentar al intruso. Dijo Silver muy contento por que espera que Shadow muera en el combate contra el misterioso asesino pirokinético, y Blaze se pone como loca al saberlo. -¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡No, no debe, no puede, Shadow no puede luchar solo! ¡Yo misma iré de inmediato a resolver este asunto! Exclama Blaze con furia, y sale corriendo a gran velocidad, dejando atrás un rastro de fuego, y Silver y el guardia se sorprende de verla reaccionando de ese modo.

Mientras en el camino al pueblo...

Blaze llorando corría en dirección al pueblo, su aura de fuego telekinético estaba al máximo, y ella no quería que nada ni nadie se atrevan a separarla de Shadow.

Blaze no resiste sus sentimientos por Shadow, ella es muy fuerte y muy poderosa con su fuego, pero, ella en realidad es débil a una cosa, solo a una cosa...

Amor...

El amor es la suprema y única debilidad de Blaze, sus sentimientos como pirokinética, y como chica son simplemente demasiado poderosos en ella. Al ver a Shadow de nuevo, Blaze sintió este llamado irresistible dentró de su corazón, el amor que creía olvidado, perdido, y enterrado, resurgió con nueva vida y más fuerte y poderoso que nunca.

-¡Ese maldito asesino, si se atreve a hacerle algo a mi querido Shadow, lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré en el acto y sin compasión, a nadie que lastime a Shadow le mostraré ninguna compasión o misericordia! Exclama Blaze con furia asesina, y por fin llega al pueblo, y ve a sus soldados evacuando a la gente, y a Shadow enfrentando al misterioso sujeto encapuchado.

Shadow brinca y se pone en una aguja, y desde ahí lanza varias lanzas caos, pero el misterioso sujeto encapuchado las repele con un impresionante muro de fuego a su alrededor, las lanzas se derriten y se convierten en segundos en charcos de oro.

Blaze estaba sorprendida, la fuerza del asesino era muy similar a la suya, y Shadow al voltear pudo verla, Blaze estaba parada justo encima de una viga en llamas, que se iba a desplomar encima de ella. -¡Blaze cuidado! Exclama Shadow y brinca desde la aguja, y se teletransporta a súper velocidad, y salta hacia ella, sacándola del peligro.

La viga se desploma, y Shadow encima de Blaze, estaba preocupado por ella. -¿Blaze? ¿Estas bien? Pregunta Shadow preocupado de verdad por ella, y Blaze asiente y abraza a Shadow y de pronto le da un beso.

Shadow se sorprende del beso de Blaze, y ella estaba encantada de besarlo con amor, y ella se ruboriza mucho, sus sentimientos son irresistibles.

Shadow se aparta de Blaze, al sentir un peligro, y al separarse Shadow vuelve a salvar a Blaze, esta vez de ser cortada por una cuchilla de fuego, que fue lanzada por el misterioso encapuchado.

Shadow entonces ve que un tanque debido al fuego, estaba a punto de explotar, y se lanza contra el encapuchado, al que toma por sorpresa, y lo tirá al suelo mientras lo protege de la explosión.

La explosión parece envolver con fuego a Shadow y al asesino, y Blaze grita con horror, pero el fuego se aleja de ellos, aun que quema por completo la capa y capuchas roidas del sujeto, y Shadow sin sorprenderse descubre la identidad de la chica.

-Comó me lo imaginaba, eras tú, ¿no es así... Blaze? Dijo Shadow al ver a la otra Blaze, de una línea temporal distinta, y ella debajo de él sonrió un poco, y se ruboriza. -Shadow... Susurra la otra Blaze, y la Blaze actual se queda impactada de ver a otra de ella misma.

¿Qué esta ocurriendo en el mundo?

Mientras en otra parte...

En lo profundo de la tierra, un ser inmenso despierta, y puede sentir la presencia de Shadow en la tierra una vez más.

El tiempo de las revelaciones se acerca...

Pronto, nadie podrá escapar del horror que destruyo el mundo, hace cinco mil años...

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
